


hold it against me

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [33]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, POV Damien, post ep53, soft damien, yall know there's no happy ending with that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: happinessantonym: her lips on your necksynonym: my version of you





	hold it against me

 

**1.**

I’ve been living outside since you left. outside the law, outside reality

I even talk to you in my dreams

I hear your voice in my head and I answer but you’ve already stopped talking

I am living outside of my own heart, erecting stones in your honor

can you see them? I am hiding you from me and us from them

_we want what kills us_

 

**2.** __

I thought of you

 I thought of leaving

I thought you would ask me to come home 

but thinking always skips ahead to the crack of knuckles against my nose 

and its been months since we last spoke 

this morning over coffee I thought: I hate you

I thought-

_please come home_

 

 

**3.**

is it asking for too much if I put my hand on your hand and my heart in your chest and whisper-

_'choose me'_

is that alright with you? 

 

 **4**.   

they say you have to leave to be lost but I lost you somehow didn’t I?

never took a single step away from you, never held my breath

but you lost me somehow

 

 

**5.**

I won’t say I’m jealous when I see her holding you

I’ll say: I hope she loves you twice as hard as I did

and I hope it’s enough to save you  

 

 

 **6.**  

_**happiness** _

antonym: her lips on your neck

synonym: my version of you

 

 

**7.**

_**ending** _

see: motel rooms in yellowed light, takeout containers, a vacant stare turned resurrection fire

see how far I’ll stretch to knock her off the pedestal

see how far you’ll go to hate me for loving you 

 

 

**8.**

_I never thought of you as a mistake_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me @lovemeinthatuniverse on tumblr


End file.
